The present invention relates to drapery rods, and more specifically relates to mounting support structures for drapery rods and the like.
Curtain and drape rod brackets capable of supporting two rods, in order to be able to provide a window covering having a translucent rear curtain and an opaque front drape for example, are well known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,889, 2001, Chang, for example, teaches a support bracket for two curtain rods which have a simple rod retention means. Chang discloses a rod support with retaining fixtures, located on cross members protruding from the wall, having sliding locating members which lock the rod within the retaining fixtures. The locating members have inclined inner slide slot surfaces and have a slight recess which mates with a groove in the fixture wing plates to allow the locating members to be clipped in place. This permits two rods, mounted one behind the other, to be easily secured to the support bracket.
Adjustable brackets for curtain rods shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,762, 1960, Owsiak, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,258, 1931, Boye, similarly discloses support brackets for a plurality of curtain rods, but also having a simple adjustment for permanently spacing at least one of the rods in a predetermined arrangement and having a single adjustment for quickly altering the spacing of the rods when desired. While the Owsiak bracket permits the rods to be fixed with a desired spacing, the design itself limits the number of rods possible, and once installed, no further rods can easily added. The Boye bracket comprises a channel-shaped bracket arm with a drape rod support on its outer end. A clip-in curtain rod support disposed within the bracket arm allows an internal curtain to be supported at a fixed distance from the support wall. The distance of the outer drape rod can be varied, the adjustable mechanism comprising a clamp screw in the inner bracket arm and a slot in the outer bracket arm which receives the end of the drape rod.
Therefore, while many variations on support brackets for multiple drapery rods exist in the prior art, none address certain shortcomings of traditional drapery rod mounting attachments. Namely, the inability to easily add or remove additional rods when the bracket is installed on the wall, the inability to easily vary the spacing between multiple rods and between the rods and the wall, and the inability to mount additional rods at different heights from a primary rod without requiring additional support brackets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drapery rod support fixture assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drapery rod support fixture assembly capable of accepting a plurality of rods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drapery rod support fixture assembly which allows additional rods to be added and their spacing to be varied following installation of the support fixture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a drapery rod support fixture assembly which permits supporting multiple rods at various heights without requiring additional support fixtures.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rod supporting structure, comprising: at least a first tubular rod having an outer surface and having an inner surface defining at least hollow end portions; at least a first and second mounting bracket, each having a cantilevered post member fixed at a first end to a mounting surface and extending generally perpendicularly from said mounting surface; and at least two clip elements adapted to support the rod from the mounting brackets, each clip element comprising at least a horizontally extending coupling portion for forming a load bearing axial connection with the end portions of the rod, and a clip portion for frictional engagement with the post member while permitting horizontal displacement of said clip elements on said post member.